Knowledge Seeker
by maesteroftales
Summary: Hear now the tale of Argwein Henebel, son of Finarfin, and of his children. For their story is one fit for the minstrels. AU where Finarfin has a fifth child. Storyline proceeds with this alteration.


In the Years of the Trees, Finarfin and his wife, Eärwen, had five children who would soon become mighty among the Noldor. First born was Findaráto, who in Middle Earth is called Finrod. Then came his younger brothers, Angaráto and Aikanáro, as well as his sister, Artanis. The final child born was a boy, golden of hair and with sharp blue eyes. When he was born he uttered not a sound and it was feared he was dead until he opened his eyes. And so he was named Anonquildo, that is "quiet son"._**  
><strong>_

He lived up to that name as he grew, for he was shy and quiet of speech, and while his brothers and sister made friends amongst their kin, Anonquildo remained beside his parents, unwilling to go out. And so it was that instead of going hunting or swimming with the others, he reserved his time for education. For he had a great love of books and of learning. He ended up reading all the books in his father's library as well as the library of Tirion upon Túna in a very short time. And yet he still craved more knowledge. It was this desire for knowledge that lead him to overcome his shyness and seek out the wisdom of all he could.

First, he went to the Elf smith Mahtan, his step-uncle's father-in-law, for guidance in metal-craft. While he was certainly no Fëanor, he did exceptionally well in the making of armor and necklaces. Next, he sought out the shipwrights of Alqualondë and gained mastery of ship building. Finally, he made his way to Valmar, where the largest collection of knowledge was stored in its great library. He spent much time in Valmar, perfecting writing, poetry, song, herblore, and history. And yet he still felt he was lacking.

So, he decided he would seek out knowledge from the very sources. He would go to the Valar themselves and ask for their assistance in educating him. First he went to Varda, queen of the heavens, for he had learned nothing of the stars in his reading and was constantly enamored with them.

When he came before her and Manwë on their thrones, he knelt with respect to them and spoke out in his quiet voice, "Oh Varda Elentári, fairest of all Eru's creations, I come before you as a scholar of great curiosity but all together unworthy. I know you hold thy secrets dear to thyself and will few to know them, yet I still beg of you, let me learn of you and thy creations. For my thirst for knowledge has left me parched and thy teaching wouldst be like water on my tongue and so relieve me of this fire that threatens to burn me from within."

And for a time, silence filled the court atop Taniquetil. But then Varda stood from her throne and, smiling, walked to the young ellon and lifted him up, saying, "Here is a soul humble and yet noble. Nólion, I name you, for though your parents be Arafinwë of the Noldor and Eärwen of the Teleri, only knowledge itself could have birthed such a curious soul. Come, for your plea has not fallen on deaf ears, and I see purity in your curiosity. You crave to learn for learning and not personal gain. So shall I teach you and not only that, but you will have my personal blessing. And whoever of the Valar or Maiar that you ask to teach you, will hearken to your request and if they deem you worthy, shall let you into their knowledge. This I offer on the condition that should that knowledge ever be required, that you use it for the good of others in need. Do you accept my terms?"

At this, Anonquildo was speechless, for the offer was beyond generous and so full of good news that he fainted dead-away. But when he awoke, Varda took him to a balcony that looked towards Middle Earth and taught him of the position of the stars and how one might harness their power to enhance spells or tonics. And so it was that Anonquildo, alone of the Children of Ilúvatar, learned the Lore of the Stars, and no others did he teach of it.

And he went out with the blessing of Varda and learned all he could from the Valar. From Yavanna he learned of plants and their uses and songs on how to help them grow faster. From Irmo he learned how to read dreams and see through illusions. Oromë it was who taught him the names of all creatures of the land and of their speech. Estë gave him the knowledge of medicine and of the healing arts. Of Manwë he learned of how a good leader should govern. And Ulmo gave him the Lore of the Waters and of its songs. Even Nessa taught him how to dance, and ever after he was light on his feet and fast.

The Valar Anonquildo did not take to learning from were Tulkas, Námo, Vairë, and Nienna. Tulkas was a warrior and Anonquildo was not one for fighting. Nienna's knowledge of mercy seemed pointless to him, and so he did not heed her words. But his feet only once went to the Halls of Mandos to learn of the mystery of "death". None know what he spoke of with the Master and Mistress of that house but he came back ashen pale and would not speak of it. Nor did he go that far west ever again.

Finally, the only one remaining to teach him was Aulë. And with knowledge in his head and love of learning in his heart did he set off for the Vala's workshop.


End file.
